That Time Of The Month
by BeckettMarch2015
Summary: Kate's on her monthly but it's bad this month, will she accept being taken care of by Castle?


**A/N: Hello so this is my first Castle fanfic which is quite scary. Anyway apologizes if this is a bit well something people don't like to read but it came to me and I just had to write it. So enjoy if you can :) basically for all the females out there who wished they had Castle to look after them trust me I would :').  
><strong>

Castle was late in fact he was very late; if it hadn't been for Gina and her idea of a book tour Castle would've been on time. It was very strange, Kate hadn't been interviewing, well he assumed since Espo and Ryan walked out of the interviewing room and Kate was nowhere to be seen, "Hey guys!" Castle shouted as he walked over to the Irishman and the Hispanic with two coffee's in his hands, "Where's Beckett?" he asked concerned.

"Last time I think we saw her was in the break room..she was on her break haven't seen her since," Espo answered.

"Well is she OK?" Castle asked.

"The devil," Ryan interjected and Castle who had just taken a sip from his coffee choked on it.

"What?!" Castle wiped his mouth with his sleeve then composed himself.

"Castle you live with two women you work it out," Espo replied sarcastically which he then laughed as Castle finally caught on, "So we just usually leave her be...since you're late you better stay well away."

"I have a teenage daughter I think I can handle a hormonal Kate Beckett," Castle then made his way to the break room, whilst Espo and Ryan sat down at the desk sharing a look. When Castle walked in he found Kate asleep on the sofa, clearly unintentional considering she had a hot water bottle resting on her abdomen and a packet of paracetamol's on the table, "Kate?" Castle whispered carefully not to startle her, "Kate...Beckett let's go we have a murder to solve!" as soon as Castle shouted that Kate shot up the top of the hot water bottle digging into her stomach causing a painful dig.

"Where's Espo and Ryan?" Kate asked still half asleep and sleepy, she looked around to find where she was, "What time is it?!" Kate demanded.

"Well Espo and Ryan finished the case...I was late because of a potential book tour with Gina...so since you phoned me about two hours ago I would say you to are late," Castle watched as Kate's cheeks went red.

"You can go home now Castle," Kate stood up and groaned slightly as a pain spread across her pelvis an uncomfortable cramp that lasted for a while, "Case is closed."

"I got you coffee," Castle held out his hand which had Kate's coffee in and waited a second wondering if Kate would take it or not.

Kate took the coffee from his hand and turned away taking a sip, "Like I said case closed you can go," she hadn't intended for it to come out that rude but she was embarrassed and tired plus in pain, "If there's another case I'll phone you."

Castle put his coffee down and walked over to Kate he studied her face she looked so drained; her eyes had bags under them and the way she stood it wasn't her normal posture, "What's up Beckett?" Castle tread carefully obviously he knew but of course he wasn't going to be that stupid.

"Nothing now go," Kate ordered but her pelvis cramped again and she closed her eyes, squeezing them tight.

"Woah Beckett," Castle regardless whether she would push him off or not guided her back to the sofa, he pushed her down on the sofa gently then let her go, "Do you feel sick?" he asked he knew that Alexis when she first started – obviously he knew Kate hadn't just started but he knew periods could make a woman feel sick; being a man he had no idea how it felt but going on his daughter's reactions he knew to be careful. Kate shook her head and finally the pain went away.

"Castle...can you go please?" she pleaded sounding very weak but it was cute in his eyes, he was seeing Kate in a different light. Of course the shooting had left her with PTSD which affected her badly; if it hadn't been for Espo she may have never been able to look at sniper gun again; not without the flashbacks. Kate would always be reminded of her bullet through the heart. This was different, this was a different kind of Beckett, this was unwell Kate Beckett. Well menstruating but unwell Kate Beckett.

"Kate I'm not leaving you...look at you," he placed his hand on her back and rubbed her back slowly, "You're unwell."

"I'm absolutely fine Castle...leave me alone," she shoved aside his hand feeling embarrassed slightly, "I don't need looking after," but again her cramp came back this time a bit of a surprise and she leant forward groaning. How she wished she had her mother around times like these, least she would be able to connect with her; understand how it feels to have this involuntary issue happen each month, but she didn't any-more.

"Come on Kate...I know something is wrong. I live with two women, one is my teenage daughter; it's the time isn't it?" Castle finally approached the subject, before Kate replied she tensed up and turned her head away, "I may not be a woman but I know how much it hurts Alexis."

"No offence Castle but you have no idea how it feels...I need to get on with work, now leave me alone!" Kate stood up rather quickly causing a sudden wave of dizziness to come over her and she grabbed onto the door handle.

"Kate!" Castle grabbed her around the waste stabilizing her, he felt her body relax slightly in his arms, "Are you OK?!"

"I need a glass of water," she whispered gradually she felt her head return back to normal, "Castle I'm-"

"Shh," Castle cut her off mid apology and he pulled her up straight then again guided her to the sofa, "Kate you need to go home."

"I am not going home just because of a little dizziness and pain," Kate argued her defences coming up she knew he was right, she shouldn't be working. The fact she had nearly passed out, fell asleep during her break and missed the rest of the case, plus unable to compose herself during the cramps was clear signs home was where she needed to be. Her head said yes, her heart said no.

"No offence Kate but you look terrible," Castle observed which caused the female detective to give him 'the look', "Look let me take you home please...I can say your dad called you about something."

Kate was about to answer when Ryan and Espo entered, "Yo Beckett," Espo trailed off when he noticed how ill the female detective looked, "Beckett?"

"What is it Espo?" Kate asked she turned to look at him but had to turn her head away as her dizziness came back, "Ugh."

"Beckett you should go home," Ryan advised he knew what was wrong with her and this seemed to be a bad period for her, she had never been like this either that or she was good at covering up, "We can get cover."

"That's an order Beckett come on," Espo walked away to get her coat and bag, Ryan walked into the break room to join Kate and Castle.

"I'm taking you back to mine OK," Castle tucked a piece of stray hair behind Kate's ear then took her hand.

…...

After half an hour of arguing with the detective Castle finally got her to go home, Espo and Ryan were quite concerned considering this was the first time they had seen her that bad. Castle opened up the door and guided the pale looking detective into his home. Martha looked up from the breakfast bar and dashed over, "Richard what's happened?" Martha asked concerned as she helped Kate over to the sofa.

"Kate's got a visit from you-know-who," Castle answered which Martha didn't need telling twice what that meant. Kate looked up at Castle glaring at him, "This is my mother Beckett...she knows how it feels."

"Richard don't just stand there make a hot chocolate and also get a blanket," Martha ordered her son, Kate didn't have the energy any more to argue instead she just stayed quiet.

Richard concerned for his partner came back with a soft fleece blanket and wrapped it around her, "Jesus Beckett you're freezing...mother do you have a hot water bottle?" Castle asked he had forgotten to take hers from work.

"Yes of course I'll go get it," Martha dashed away upstairs once she had gone Castle wrapped his arms around the very ill looking detective. Kate didn't even argue she was so tired and drained, Castle's body felt warm and his arms were strong around her.

"Castle," Kate whispered half awake half asleep, she felt Castle move his head slightly so he could hear better, "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Castle asked he put his hands on her abdomen and decided to try and massage.

"For looking after me," Kate answered she felt his hand movements help her pain and before she could fight the tiredness it was too late, she had fallen asleep in Castle's arms. Castle felt her body relax and he pulled the blanket tighter around her. Of course she was strong in some ways more than others but when it came to Castle he made her feel safe. Perhaps being looked after wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: OK I've only just started watching Castle I'm on season 5 but I'm still fairly new. I'm sorry if it's crap but if I carry on I might improve. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if any of it's OOC as I'm new to Castle FF. This is for my good friend PianoNinja who is so fabulous :) love you Duky! **

**From RihannonDreams **


End file.
